fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HomestarSB9/Meet the Feebles Review
Sorry it took me a bit to get back, but today, I'm going to review a movie called Meet the Feebles. I haven't seen this movie in a while, but I can remember what happens. Review Act 1 The movie starts with an opening number, introducing the characters that we'll be seeing later. After the opening number, a cigaratte smoking rat verbally abuses the star, Heidi the Hippo, who is an obvious parody of Miss Piggy. After being verbally abused, she runs to the show manager, Bletch, a walrus who is cheating on Heidi with a Siamese cat named Samantha. Heidi tells Bletch about the recent problems, and then leaves after a short conversation. Then Samantha comes out again, asking Bletch when he is going to dump Heidi. Then, we go backstage, where the character, Robert (or Wuhbert), is introduced. The first to meet Robert is a fly, who makes up lies about the Feebles. Then, we are introduced to Arthur, the stage manager, who tells Robert to go to the chorus room, where he meets Lucille. After that, we get to see another musical number, and in the middle of it, a drug addicted frog named Wynyard goes to Trevor, the rat from earlier, for, you guessed it, drugs! Act 2 Heidi runs around the city to lose weight, then she encounters Samantha, who tells Heidi about Bletch's affair with her. Heidi drowns her sorrows in cake. Then, we go back to the backstage, where a fish auditions for the show, and Bletch eats him. Then after that, Sidney the elephant is sitting backstage with Arthur, and Sid's ex-wife, Sandy comes in with a child, she claims Sid is the father, it's a elephicken, chickant, I don't know. Then, Bletch and some other guys go golfing, with the normal things you need to play golf, and some cocaine. This lasts for a few minutes, and then we see the fish from before, being thrown up by Bletch. Robert then meets up with Wynyard, who tells Robert to give him 50 bucks, Robert at first, declines, then Wynyard tells him about a Vietnam story, then Robert becomes sympathetic, and gives Wynyard the 50. Then a rabbit named Harry is having a threesome with two female rabbits, but becomes ill afterwards, the doctor diagnosis Harry with AIDS. The fly from earlier sees Harry, and writes down about it. Then Robert walks in a porn shoot with a cow, and a roach. After being interrupted, the cow sits on the roach, killing him. Who's the director, why Trevor of course! After that, Heidi preforms a musical number, but her weight nearly destroys the stage. She goes to Bletch (who is getting a blowjob from Samantha) and apoligizes. Then they engage in sex. After that, Trevor drugs Lucille and has sex with her, Robert walks in, and becomes upset with Lucille, thinking it was her decision. Act 3 Robert becomes Wynyard's assistant, Wynyard, kills himself with a knife, on accident. Heidi attempts suicide, but reconiders when Samantha walks in, and then it leads to an awesome killing spree, complete with a song about sodomy. Soon after, the doctor tells Harry that he actually has the bunny pox, but then Harry is shot in Heidi's rampage. Then Lucille is saved by Robert, who apoligizes. Heidi kills Bletch, becomes sad, and the survivors leave the theater. Sidney runs an orchard with his son, Robert and Lucille get married, Arthur retires, and Heidi, after 10 years in rehab, gains a new identity. Thoughts The main story was pretty interesting, the subplots were, OK, but not especially interesting. The soundtrack was amazing. The characters have good personalities. And the writting is well done. But it's not all perfect, some parts were just not that relevant (the Vietnam scene) or just thrown it to make it more adult (the sex scenes), some characters were just bland, and it has too many subplots. Final Thoughts Overall, Meet the Feebles is a good movie, and I reccomend it, you can find it on YouTube, but you should have a strong stomach. RATING: 8.5/10 Category:Blog posts